Kingdom Keepers: The Musical One-Shots
by fangirl for days
Summary: So these are a bunch of one-shots with my song parodies that I make. It's almost like High School Musical like how all the music plays in the back ground and they start singing. There is a story to go along with these so it's not just the parody. I promise the chapters are so much better than the summary, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm doing song parodies. This one a parody of **_**Do You Want to Build a Snowman? **_**So something terrible has happened it has struck Finn pretty hard, and he is not coming out of his room. Not even to eat. Willa has come and talk (sing) to him. It's kinda like high school musical with the music playing randomly. WARNING: you may have the case of the feels after this.**

**Do You Want to Defeat an OT?**

"Finn?" Willa knocked on his bedroom door. She waited for an answer, but none. She sighed, "Don't make me start singing."

She put her ear up to his door and heard the faint sound of sniffles.

Willa knocked again, "Finn?" As if on cue music began playing and Willa began singing.

"Do you want to defeat an OT? C'mon they're kicking our butts!

We never see you anymore, crossover tonight.

It's like you've gone away!

The Keepers and I miss you.

Let's take them down, I wish you would help us out!

Do you want to defeat an OT? It doesn't have to be an OT!"  
>"Go away, Willa!" shouted Finn.<p>

"Okay, bye."

Willa bounded down the stairs, tears threatening to spill. He had told her go away. She sucked in a breath as she stepped outside. The next few months went by as quick as a week. Willa decided it was time to go see Finn again.

She cheerfully knocked on his door, hoping this time would go better than the last. The music played again and Willa sang the second part of her song.

"Do you want to defeat an OT? Or sneak on the Toy Story ride?

I think it's time to come out soon,

We've needed a new leader for a couple of months.

Hang in there, guys!

We get really frustrated when you don't come out,

Just watching the months go by!

Ugggghhhhhh!"

By the time Willa came back again, she was the only one left. A lonely 18 year old girl, bruised, broken arm. Her friends, were all gone. The plan had gone terribly wrong. Everyone fought, and the outcome was Willa being the only one _left_.

Willa knocked on the door solemnly, tears spilling out.

"Finn, please I know you're in there,

People are wondering where you've been.

The OTs and Keepers had a war, everyone has died

Please just talk to me.

Why can't you just come out? It's just you and me.

What are we gonna do?

It's too late to defeat the OTs."

She fell to her knees sobbing. She had lost everyone she loved. Finn still won't talk to her. She had _no one_. Willa heard the door creak open, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Finn.

"I'm so sorry, Willa," Finn repeated so many times.

Willa sobbed even harder. It's been the first time in three years since she's seen him. All she could do was cry.

**So how'd you guys like it? Review any ideas/songs you want me to do/ constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the KK version of Fancy buy Iggy Azalea and Charlie XCX! Please enjoy!**

Finn and the rest of the Kingdom Keepers walked down the school hallway, on their way to lunch. A random boy stopped them.

"Hey, aren't you those annoying hologram things at Disney?" the greasy-haired teen asked.

The gang looked at each other, exchanging looks as if to say _umm, what did he just call us?_

Willa laughed as the tune to Fancy began playing in the back ground, "_First things first, we're the Keepers. Crossover and let the OTs feel it."_

"_Let em' feel it_," Charlene continued, "_And we're still trying to get the parks saved, gotta get some sleep but the OTs are definitely winning."_

The kid looked confused but he remembered the rumors! _Are they telling me that the rumors are true? _He thought. Finn's part interrupted him.

"_You should need bad teens like us, to kick some butt and save the parks just like this!_"

"_Ya, potion of this, some of that, need some water. Got the stab wounds and my mom wonders where they came from,_" Philby rapped.

The kid seemed interested now, listening to every part of their song.

"_Maleficent and the OTs tried to attack us, never would we let_ _them get away with what they want!_" Maybeck continued.

The music stopped and all five teens walked away.

"Can you believe that kid? _Annoying?_ Yeah, we're the annoying ones!" Charlene scoffed.

Willa shrugged and laughed.

Later on that night, Willa, Maybeck, Finn, Philby, and Charlene crossed over into Magic Kingdom. They split into two groups. Maybeck went with Willa and Charlene, Finn, and Philby went together.

Willa and Maybeck were searching around Jungle Cruise.

"Did you hear that?" Maybeck asked Willa.

"No, what?"

"That creepy sound!"

"C'mon let's just keep going," said Willa.

Maybeck nodded and they went to investigate the booth that controls the ride.

"Willa look," he pointed at the floor, "There's a door!"

The music picked back up from where it left off and it was Willa's turn to sing, _"What? In the ride is their hidden base."_

The music stopped as the Maybeck opened the trap door. Both of them looked in. "Should we go in?"

Willa shook her head and pointed to a scary machine, "Look."

Maybeck gulped and the back ground music continued, "_Torture machines, we need to leave here."_

Cruella de Vil stepped into sight. Both of them bolted while singing, "_We almost got caught snooping through their labs! We're running on Main Street trying to get away from them! The OTs are looking, trying to find us kids. Next time we come here, they'll remember that we were there."_

The music was put on pause as Maybeck and Willa met up with the rest of the group.

"So, what happened?" Finn asked.

"Well we found their base. And it does not look pretty!" Maybeck said.

"Why? What's in their base?" Philby asked.

"Torture machines!" Maybeck exclaimed, Willa nodded.

Charlene spoke up, "I think I have a plan."

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well go on, tell us!" Willa said.

"Alright, so I have an idea that we can…" Charlene explained the plan in _extreme_ detail, making crazy arm motions.

"That could definitely work, it's risky but we can do it," Finn said.

The group agreed to start collecting materials for plan that night. They all searched the parks for what they needed. Maybeck picked up a metal pipe, examining it, then he walked to a garbage can to throw it out. The music played so loudly Maybeck jumped and dropped the pipe. Charlene rushed over, "_I say baby we need that, I thought that you knew that. Can't stand no OTs, and you know that is the truth."_

"_And my bronze and my crew, each defeat is really counted. Adults versus us teens, we're getting tired of crossing over,"_ Finn continued on.

Philby looked at the time, it was 1:45 a.m., "_If we went home on time, if they let us go on time. I swear I'm in here so much, I know where everything is!"_

Maybeck handed Charlene the pipe, "_So if we went home on time, if they let us return on time. I just can't worry about no school, 'cause I ain't got no time!" _

The music temporarily paused once again. Everyone agreed that they should call it a night. By 2:00 a.m., they were all in bed sleeping. Four hours later, _most_ of their alarm clocks went off. By 7:30 all the Keepers were in their first period class. Willa and Finn were in chemistry with that greasy-haired teen from the other day. During their lab he came up in front of them, "Do you guys really save the parks? Like as holograms?"

Finn snapped his finger and the back ground music played from where it left off, "_Now tell me, who that? Who that? That do that? Do that? Saving all the parks, I thought you knew that, knew that."_

"_We'll be the DHIs, put our name in bold. We've been working for_ _a couple of years with nothing to lose,"_ Willa was pouring dye as she rapped.

Finn snapped his fingers and the music ceased. The kid looked awe-struck. Willa and Finn exchanged glances and continued working on the lab. During school that day all the Keepers thought about was Charlene's plan. It could possibly kill them all, but it was worth the risk. That night when all of them were crossed over they began planning on what to do.

"THERE! THOSE WEASELS FOUND IT!"

The DHIs jumped, turning around. Cruella and Ursula were standing there. Livid expressions bore down on their faces.

"_Fuck_," Maybeck whispered as Maleficent showed up.

They dropped everything and ran as Maleficent threw fireballs at them. Guess what also happened! I knew you would guess it; the music played from where it left off in chemistry. All of them sang, "_The OTs found us, the very next night! We dodged the fireballs or else we would burn. Another victory, can't you see we're good? Remember our names for the next hundred years to come."_

Chaos everywhere. The OTs were wreaking havoc and the Keepers could barely stop it. They decided to go to their base since almost all the OTs were running around the park.

"_Mess with the OTKs, let's drug them with that potion!" _Charlene sang as Willa picked up a tube with thick green liquid in it.

"_Make the weapons, trying to prepare for our next war," _Finn belted.

"_Yeah keep on training it up, test tubes are breaking we don't give a fu- recordings, yeah we're holograms! Classic, expensive you don't get to touch!" _Maybeck carried on.

Weeks later the Keepers were working very hard. Trying to get the last bits and pieces of their plan together. More than once had the villains sabotaged them. Willa and Maybeck were once again sent to the base. When they arrived there, everything was cleared out. It was empty.

Maybeck sighed, "Great! This is just what we need!"

"It's fine. It's about time they realized we've been in here dozens of times," Willa said climbing out of the lair.

"I know, but right now? We're so close!" he whined.

Willa opened her mouth to speak but was greeted by Hans.

"Given up yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Willa stated, "Not a chance."

Hans rolled his eyes, "But you guys seem so distressed. So tired. If you gave up now, you have more of a chance of living."

Out of the corner of Maybeck's eye, he could see Charlene running towards them with the others

"And you would have more of a chance of living if you shut up," Willa retorted.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Hans smirked.

"You're just mad that we haven't given up yet," Maybeck spoke up.

"_Still working, how you like that? Got the Imagineers asking how we does that. Hey Char! Hang on don't touch that!" _Willa pushed passed Hans in time to stop her.

"_Ohmigosh, I think I almost ruined our whole plan!"_ Her expression grew angrier as she walked towards Hans, "_It's just the way you want it, huh? You're so good, you just wishin' you could trick us, huh?"_

Hans laughed as Finn picked up where Charlene left off, "_Never turn down a plan, slaying these guys gonna start the war like…"_

"Wait why are you guys singing different lyrics to that Iggy song?" Hans asked.

All of them ignored him and went on, "_Charlene came up with a really good plan! We've been preparing for a couple months. We're going to do this can't you see our win? Remember this day for the rest of our lives."_

They walked passed Hans and more Disney characters came out to see them. Alice from Wonderland looked surprised at the Keepers' new confidence, so much she barely recognized them and had to say or sing, "Who that? Who that?"

The Mad Hatter replied, "The DHIs,"

As they walked towards Fantasyland, echoes of "That do that, do that?"

"The DHIs!" were replied from multiple characters.

It seems as the Keepers definitely had a victory in the palm of their hands.

**So I didn't use the whole song because this actually took forever for me to write! But I hope you enjoyed it! Reviewing is welcome **** for any suggestions just PM me or you can leave it in your review**

**-fangirl for days**


End file.
